


News Briefings and Thirst Traps (aka Newsfreak Magazine)

by 221bshrlocked



Category: CNN - Fandom, CNN Analysts, CNN Anchor, MSNBC - Fandom, MSNBC Analysts, News station, Newsroom - Fandom
Genre: Analysts, Anchors, Biden Harris 2020, CNN, CNN Analysts - Freeform, CNN Anchors, Correspondents, Election 2020, F/M, Fake News - Freeform, MSNBC - Freeform, MSNBC Analyst, biden 2020, fuck donald trump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: The 2020 Election was a lot to handle for obvious reasons and I am sure you are aware by now, if not through Twitter then through Tiktok, that the CNN and MSNBC anchors and analysts are the new kinks in town. So, without further ado, enjoy the smoot. And for the purposes of this fic, I am pretending they are all single. No disrespect to their respective partners. Mad love to them :)And lastly,FUCK DONALD TRUMP!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Anderson Cooper/Reader, Chris Cuomo/Reader, Jake Tapper/Reader, John King/Reader, Phil Mattingly/Reader, Steve Kornacki/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. It's All About the Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Make way for the King of the Magic Wall...John King

“The race continues to tighten, three crucial states: Georgia, Pennsylvania, Arizona. Uhh, let’s take a look at- I guess, well, wherever you wanna go. But I’m interested in Arizona to see how things are tightening.” Anderson sounded as tired and entertained as everyone in the studio, and probably the entire country, yet you couldn’t help but snicker at his words because you’ve been standing in front of John for god knows how many hours now and you definitely knew what was tightening every time he opened his mouth and calmly calculated and explained all the numbers coming in.

“Alright we’ll look at Arizona first, I think we’re waiting here because it’s the west coast. But I think we’re going to wait more for the count. Uh but you see Joe Biden is sixty eight thousand three hundred and ninety votes ahead. You can look at that and if you haven’t been with us in the last few days ‘okay that’s a pretty healthy lead.’ But if you’ve been with us in the last few days, that’s shrinking lead and we can go back and play that out for you. Let me just pull this up for you…” You could barely keep it together the more he went on and on about the Arizona count and it was annoying where your mind went every time he said something that in no way was sexual but somehow sounded so dirty in the context of the not-so-populated room. 

When you finally looked up after a couple of minutes of thinking what else he could whisper in your ears, your eyes widened in horror when you saw the way John was looking at you. Your heart rate elevated when he smiled at you and you were surprised by how aware he was when all of the studio lights were shining on him. Turning away from him, you moved the camera towards Wolf and tried to ignore the way John was staring at you. As he called a commercial break, you moved off of the chair to grab your water bottle, chugging down a good amount before pretending to check your phone.

When you felt a presence next to you, you looked up and saw John smiling down at you, furrowing his eyebrows and leaning over to try and see what was on your phone.

“Anything interesting?” His question made absolutely no sense because if anything, he’d probably have more interesting messages and tweets than you could ever. 

“Not really,” laughing nervously, you shut your phone off and put it in your pocket, smiling awkwardly at him before returning to your seat.

“May I borrow this?” He asked as he took the pen off of the table next to you and you shook your head, gulping when he leaned down and scribbled something on his papers before shaking his head at something he noticed. You continued to look at him, hating yourself for being unable to not daydream about the man. 

How did he make statistics look so sexy? It just made no sense. 

So busy blinking and tracing his hands, you didn’t notice when he stood up and returned your gaze. A few seconds later, you finally realized you were staring at him and thought he probably asked something that you didn’t hear.

“Sorry did you say something?”

“I said, it’s all about the numbers.” John seemed a bit off and you tilted your head inquisitively at him.

“I’m- uhhh, I’m not following.” You heard the producer count down in your earpiece and looked to the camera to make sure it was in place.

“You asked how I made statistics look sexy and I just said it’s all the numbers talking.” He said so nonchalantly that it didn’t register in your head what he was referring to until he winked and handed the pen to you, walking back towards the magic wall and preparing his notecards and board.

You stood there in silence, unable to recognize how much you fucked up because of all the things that could happen, especially now, that was not what you needed. Did you really just say that out loud?

Shaking the panic from your head, you zeroed in on John and pretended to fix something in the handle of the camera, not once bothering to look his way again without the camera in front of you as a shelter from his piercing eyes.

Thirty minutes later, Phil came in with Chris to give John and Wolf a break, and you took a deep breath in relief when you saw the camera team coming in to give you and the others a break as well. Grabbing your water bottle and the notebook, you walked out and moved as swiftly to the bathrooms as you could, knowing you needed to be as far away from him as you possibly could. Feeling your phone vibrate, you took it out and swore under your breath when you saw you had forgotten your ipad and Wolf had taken it to his office. 

Immediately turning around, you walked to the second floor and knocked on his office door, walking in and asking him about the ipad.

“John just took it actually.” If he noticed any irritation in your facial expressions, he said nothing and you walked out in silence, wishing you’d paid more attention to your surroundings when you were leaving. 

As you approached his office on the other side of the floor, you fixed your hair and shirt before knocking on the door. When you heard nothing, you thought he probably wasn’t in and decided to just enter and look for it.

You’d turn back to this moment in the next few hours in regret many times because of course he had to be changing in that instance. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t-” He didn’t let you finish your apology, cutting you off and telling you to shut the door behind you.

You continued to maintain your head down low, refusing to make this moment any worse than it already was.

“So what’s your opinion on statistics?” He asked and you heard some shuffling around before the unbuckling of a belt rang throughout the room.

“Pardon?”

“Statistics. What’s your opinion on everything we’ve been doing?” You weren’t sure why he was asking you such a question because this was not your field of expertise so you cleared your throat and tried to respond quickly and end the conversation and leave.

“Umm, I don’t really have one. I- I don’t know how all of that-” Your voice broke and you hated how much power he held on you even though the two of you had barely spoken this week.

“Now, you and I both know that’s a lie.” You heard him step closer to you, ceasing to breathe when you could see from your peripheral vision his state of dress or lack thereof.

“I am not sure that-” 

Without a warning, John was reaching around you and locking his office door, cornering you against the wall until you had nowhere else to go. You could feel the heat radiating off of his large frame and felt yourself shiver when you realized how much bigger he was than you.

“If I recall, you asked how I made statistics look sexy, implying that it’s not something you’re a big fan of…perhaps I could change your mind.” He leaned down and brushed the side of your head with his nose, the gentle movement shooting straight to your knees and almost making your fall into him. His cologne felt like a warm blanket hugging you and it drove you crazy knowing you would never be able to forget his scent from that moment onwards.

“I- umm,” as soon as you felt his lips on your neck, you melted into his arms and threw your head back, moaning when he continued to kiss up your throat while his hands roamed your back. Within seconds, you’ve completely surrendered yourself to him, slowly wrapping your arms around his back and shaking in anticipation when you felt how damp his undershirt was. Under any other circumstances, you would have felt a little turned off by the day’s sweat but this was John and you were both losing yourself in the heat of the moment that seemed to be long overdue. 

“You taste so sweet,” hearing his calm tone whisper in your ears made you lose it and you immediately pushed him far enough to stand on your tip toes and kiss his chin before softly touching his lips with your own. He was as gentle in his touches as he was explaining the many different electoral vote scenarios and you couldn’t help but want more of him, sucking on his lower lip as he began to move away from the door and to the couch in the room.

“Please-”

“Come here,” you shamelessly pushed his pants far enough to rub him through his boxers, not at all surprised by how hard and ready he was. A small part of you thought against this. There were so many reasons why sleeping with this man was a bad idea but it appeared that the emotions of the week and the uncertainty of the future were deciding for the two of you.

Pushing you off of him, John made quick work of your jeans before pulling you back on his lap, not wasting any time before moving your panties to the side and rubbing his cock against you. 

“So ready,” it was a small remark, nothing special about it at all, yet it made you feel like the most powerful woman in the world. 

“All for you, because of you…I- please.” You bucked your hips against him a few times, grabbing his shoulders and sinking your fingers into his skin when you felt him inch deeper inside you. 

The two of you couldn’t speak for a few seconds, the only sounds in the room were the combination of your heavy breathing and occasional chiming of his phone not ten feet away from you. As soon as he started moving, you were collapsing against his chest and forcing yourself to meet his thrusts. He was much gentler than you anticipated, massaging your thighs and your back while whispering sweet nothings into your ear every time you clenched hard around him. 

You felt him wrap his arms around you tighter with every passing second and a part of you wished it was because he wanted to feel as close to you as possible because maybe, just maybe, these emotions weren’t one-sided.

“Come on…can feel you squeezing the hell outta me Y/N, come on. Come, come on my cock baby…” The harder you rode him, the closer you felt you were to your orgasm, silently screaming when you felt his hand reach down between the two of you and rub furiously at your clit. 

“come on my cock, now!” You almost fell backward from how aggressively you were shaking and no sooner than that did you feel John push you off of him and grab his cock in his hands, jerking it a few times and swearing under his breath as he came on your panties. He almost lost it when you smacked his hand away and replaced it with your own, squeezing it and softly smearing his cum all over your thighs until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Not sure what you were meant to do now, you attempted to move off of his lap and squealed when he immediately pulled you back on him.

“Don’t think we’re done here.” He shook you a little to grab your attention, and smiled when you shyly nodded at him before leaning forward and resting your cheek on his shoulders. 

Perhaps some good thing came out of this dumb as fuck election.


	2. A Lot Can Happen Over Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Cuomo...aka Beef Daddy Cuomo

“It’s finally freaking out on me, after all this time. Okay, here’s the bottom line. If Joe Biden wins, the state of Pennsylvania...Joe Biden’s at 253 electoral votes right now...that is all Joe Biden needs...ugh the map is acting up on us right now it’s giving up on us…” You couldn’t help but snort at Phil’s failed attempts of getting the magic wall to work. Honestly, no one could blame the inanimate object because it’s only been on for more than eighty hours. As he continued to explain the best and worst case scenario for Trump, you couldn’t help but shift your focus to the man standing opposite of him. How did he manage to look this good in a plain suit? It was truly amazing. You watched as Chris continued to nod and uncross his arms, and you almost drooled when you saw the way his shirt buttons were fighting to remain intact. He looked disgustingly handsome, even when he was running on barely three hours of sleep. His hair was curlier than usual but his facial expressions were as serious and strict as any other day. It was frankly hilarious watching him lose his patience with every dumb alert he got from the reporter covering Trump’s administration. 

“Here’s the reality and here’s the numbers. Joe Biden is at 253 electoral votes. Pennsylvania is 20 electoral votes. In short order, we expect based on what’s outstanding and how the vote has been coming in, that Joe Biden will overtake President Trump in the state of Pennsylvania. If that holds, based on what’s outstanding, that is 273 electoral votes. We can give President Trump everything outstanding on the map, whether it’s Alaska or Nevada or Arizona, Maine too, North Carolina and Georgia. If Joe Biden wins Pennsylvania, it’s over, that's the ball game.” That managed to catch your attention as well and you made sure the camera didn’t shift when your body jolted at the good news. Chris too seemed to have been affected because you saw his features soften a little. His position as a journalist meant he needed to remain as objective as possible but since Tuesday, he couldn’t find it in himself to care about keeping the poker face in front of the camera. No one in the newsroom seemed to care either and it only made the moment all the more entertaining and meaningful. Once again, you found your eyes move towards Chris, only this time, he wasn’t looking at Phil. He was looking at you. His gaze caught you off guard and you hated how your eyes widened in surprise when his infamous smile made an appearance. Did he not realize he was still on air? Quickly looking away from him, you pretended to fix the headpiece around your ears before moving behind the camera again. 

“Here’s the one wild card that I want to throw out there. That is, right now, Vice President Biden is leading in Georgia, he’s leading in Arizona, he’s leading in Nevada, and he’ll likely soon be leading in Pennsylvania. Why does all that matter? That’s 306 electoral votes. If he’s able to hold on to all of those right now, we don’t know if that’s going to be the case, still counting votes, still waiting to see what’s going on. But we’ve talked about this a little earlier and I think it’s an important point. Given what the Trump campaign has talked about in terms of litigation, in terms of what they're looking into, in terms of potential recount, especially in a state like Georgia, 306 electoral votes is...look, 270 in any way, shape or form...you get it, makes you the President of the United States. 306 takes out a lot of the options in terms of what you can litigate, what you can try and go after, any types of concerns, fraudulent or not, that you try and lay out there.” Phil’s news was probably devastating to the Trump administration and you were in no doubt positive that POTUS was most likely throwing a tantrum right now. The thought made you giggle…

“No way in hell he’s going to catch up though...fuck me.” You whispered to yourself when you saw how ahead Trump was in Pennsylvania, shaking your head so you wouldn’t be disappointed when he eventually wins the state. So busy looking at the numbers Phil wrote down, you didn’t realize that you were still on Chris’ mic until they went to commercial and he walked towards you.

“Why so pessimistic Y/N, it’s only two in the fuckin’ morning.” You almost dropped the clipboard in your hand when you heard Chris remark behind you, turning around quickly and swallowing the lump in your throat when you saw him shug down his coffee. 

You weren’t sure what he meant and your face must have looked confused because Chris tapped twice on his earpiece before throwing you that famous toothy smile. 

“Oh god I am so sorry. That was incredibly unprofessional of me, I genuinely forgot I was still on the-”

“Don’t worry about it, we’re all thinking it anyway.” Your knees almost buckled when you heard the strong Queens accent make its way to the surface. He normally tried his hardest to control his tone but it seemed that he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

“I’ll make sure to keep my comments to myself next time.” You smiled at him as you continued to check the lens of the camera, hoping by some miracle that someone would distract him so he didn’t notice the effect he had on you.

“Believe me when I tell you, I’ve been doing this job for longer than I’d like to admit but it did make me realize that...well, a lot can happen over night Y/N. And most of the time, you won’t see it comin’.” As he moved back to the magic wall, he winked at you and raised an eyebrow at the gasp that escaped your lips. When he smirked and placed the coffee on the table out of frame, you knew he was purposely messing with you. 

God it was so difficult to focus on your job when he looked like that. Thinking it was probably just lack of sleep, you ignored the way your stomach fluttered when he occasionally glanced your way and smiled that toothy grin of his. You thought back to what he said earlier, allowing curiosity to get the best of you and pulling out your phone. A quick search of his name told you he recently turned 50 years old and under other circumstances, that would have made you grimace. But he was the whole package deal: intelligent, funny, and not too bad looking. That last thought almost threw you into a fit because he wasn’t just ‘not too bad looking.’ The man was beyond pretty, yes pretty, and for some odd reason, knowing how easily he could manhandle you made the inappropriate thoughts a little worse.

Throughout the night, he kept on walking back and forth from Phil to you and you had to ignore the looks his co-anchors were giving him because if you didn’t know better, they were definitely teasing him about going out of his way to chat with you. 

“How come you haven’t changed shifts yet?” He asked and sipped on his coffee as he stepped a little closer to you.

“Oh we change shifts with you guys so I’ll probably be working with you all week.” You raised an eyebrow when he turned around and looked at Phil.

“Why? You trying to get rid of me?” It was meant to be a joke but the way Chris’ demeanor changed made you realize he genuinely thought he offended you. “Oh no not at all, I swear I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just-”

“My god I was only joking.” Chris blushed violently at your response and stood a little firmer and you couldn’t help but notice just how hard his buttons were fighting to keep his shirt closed. He must have noticed the way you were eyeing his chest because without thinking twice about the consequences of his actions, he moved towards you with a hard expression. You finally looked up to meet his baby blues and saw the way he was staring at you. It was amazing how much his facial expressions gave away what he was feeling. 

“Careful honey,” Chris didn’t care where he was because he leaned down to meet your gaze, smiling proudly when he heard your quick intake of breath. “What’s the matter? All bark and no bite Y/N?” When you gulped and parted your lips to respond, you heard the producer announce the end of the commercial break. Chris didn’t bother to hide the way he was shamelessly checking you out, biting his lower lip as he walked backwards to the magic wall again. He fixed his tie and suit before turning to Phil, narrowing his eyes at the younger correspondent to tell him to shut up. Phil almost laughed but kept his thoughts to himself, already talking into the camera and pretending he didn’t just witness the intimate moment between the two of you.

You tried to keep your composure for as long as possible, betraying yourself every now and then and dating to meet Chris’s gaze. He was always somehow looking at you and you brushed the thought aside because he was definitely just looking at the camera. Right?

Wrong. Oh so wrong. 

Chris made it his mission to continue staring at you like you were a piece of meat ready to be devoured. And at some point, he seemed to throw all caution out the air because he approached you while Phil was calculating more numbers on the wall. 

“You know how to get to the third floor dressing rooms?”

“Y-yes?”

“Good. Meet me there after we’re done here.” He didn’t wait for an answer, returning to his post and not giving you an ounce of attention until it was time to leave to take the slightly-longer break between the shift was over. 

He was first to leave and you gave it a few minutes before you excused yourself, making your way towards the third floor and attempting to calm your breaths before you entered. You were about to walk in when you heard footsteps approaching you, turning around to see Chris strutting your way with a very angry look on his face. Before you could say anything, he was pulling you inside and shutting the door behind him.

“You’re coming with me.” He pushed you towards the large bathroom, slamming the door behind him before locking it and cornering you against it. 

“What the f-”

“Shhhh.” Your heart skipped a beat at his tone and you realized it was in your best interest to listen to him. 

“I-” As soon as you opened your mouth, Chris was sliding his hands around your neck and pulling you towards him, swallowing your surprised squeals and aggressively pushing his tongue past your lips. You could only hold onto his forearms as he attacked your mouth, moaning into the kiss when you felt him bend down and squeeze your ass before carrying you towards the large sink. 

He removed himself from between your thighs for a moment and you watched through a heavy daze as he took off his suit jacket and tie, hanging them on the door knob before returning to you.

“Chris-”

“I’m only going to ask this once, is this what you want?” You hadn’t expected the question and felt like a fish out of water. He took your silence for hesitation and stepped away, his heaving chest slowly calming down as he realized what he may have just done.

“Yes.” The answer surprised him and he didn’t move a muscle, staring at you to gauge your reaction and make sure you weren’t just saying that because of the obvious power imbalance. 

“You going to impersonate a statue all night long or are you going t-” He didn’t let you finish, moving closer to you and swallowing your surprised shrieks before raking his hands across your back. 

“Such a fucking tease…” Chris bit his lower lip as his eyes raked over your shaking form and you looked away from him immediately, unable to maintain any eye contact as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

“Please I- I need y-”

“Shhhh, don’t worry honey...I’ll give it to you real good.” He unbuckled his belt and chuckled when you shook at the sound of the clanking material.

“Mhmmm, I was gonna go nice and slow baby...but I’m guessing that’s not what you want.” Stepping closer to you, he pulled your thighs to the edge of the sink before slowly unzipping your pants and pulling them off of you. With one swipe of his hands over your panties, you were already seeing stars, and your chest heaved when you saw how amused he was at seeing your damp panties. 

“Fucking hell, you’re so wet Y/N...so ready and hot for me.” Without wasting any more time, he pushed two fingers inside your slit, his chest flushing red when he felt you clench around him.

“Oh baby, you’re so tight. ‘Tis going to be a tight fit for me.” He whispered against your cheek, pushing his fingers harder and deeper inside you until he watched your mouth fall open and scream. You hated how good it felt having him inside you, and sighed in relief when he kissed you and added a third finger, thumbing at your clit and watching as you fell apart beneath him. You were gasping for air at this point, fisting his shirt and begging him to slow down because you couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned down and bit your shoulder, laughing with pride when he felt you gush around his fingers and wet his arm. 

“Pl- please...Chris- oh god please I- I can’t…” You heaved against him and sighed in relief when he finally pulled out his fingers and lapped at the palm of his hand like a wild man. 

“So goddamn sweet. Let me taste you honey.” There was no room for negotiation and he kneeled down and sucked at your clit so harshly you swore you died and went to heaven. And as soon as you felt him rub at the little rose just beneath your pussy, you were shaking against him, pulling on his hair and begging him to stop. He stood up and didn’t bother to wipe his face, taking in his handy work and smiling like the cocky bastard he always seemed to be. 

“You look thoroughly fucked Y/N.” You knew you shouldn’t be bratty with him but you couldn’t help it, laughing against the cold tile of the sink before arching your back to attempt and crack your neck. 

“And yet you haven’t fucked me yet. All bark and no bite Chris tsk tsk tsk.” 

Before you could realize what was happening, Chris was pushing his pants down his legs along with his boxer briefs. You gulped when you saw the sheer size of him, shivering under his gaze when you heard him chuckle at your reaction. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Apparently, he needed to have the last word because as you were about to snark back at him, Chris was coating his cock with your juices and slowly pushing into your pussy, muttering something in what you assumed was Italian as he felt your walls easily swallow his cock. 

The two of you couldn’t get a single full sentence out and you leaned back against the mirror as he bottomed out. You couldn’t look away and neither could he, amazed by how well he fit with you. As he slowly pulled out, you felt your shoulders and head fall back, clinging tightly onto his wrists as you felt his hold tighten around your hips. 

When you managed to open your eyes and look at him, you saw a strained expression etched on his handsome features and you shivered at the thought of knowing how much he was holding back. 

“Oh fuck fuck god yes such a sweet pussy...feel so good honey. So fucking tight and hot. Taking me so well.” He was as much of a mess as you were, gently thrusting into you until he felt you loosen around him. Within minutes, Chris was grunting and pushing harder into you until you were screaming his name. Not wanting to be interrupted, Chris pushed threw fingers into your mouth and growled at you.

“Quiet...you really want t- uhhh uhh fuck fuck...have an audience? Shit honey you feel so good...so so good. You like that Y/N?” Chris licked your neck before sucking down on your shoulder blades, whispering the filthiest things against your skin and knowing fully well you couldn’t understand the Italian fallin from his lips.

“Yes yes, please C-Chris I wanna come. Please, can I-” You could barely speak through his hands and felt embarrassed when you started drooling, but once you saw the way he was looking at you and how eagerly he was swiping at your lips, you knew he preferred you messy and unhinged. 

“Go on ahead darling...come on my dick. Come on, let go. Wanna feel this pussy squeeze the shit outta me come on- come. Now!” He threw his head back when he felt you clench around him, skin flushing and legs shaking as he fucked you through your third, or was it fourth, orgasm of the night. You scratched at his arms, not caring at how pink his skin became. But he seemed to enjoy it, eyeing the angry red marks on his forearms and you couldn’t help but notice how he constantly flexed his muscles whenever he felt you touching him. He didn’t slow down once, fucking you so hard to make sure you would feel him for days. 

When it all became too much, he pulled his fingers out of your mouth and grabbed the nape of your neck, pulling you flush against him as his hips began to stutter. 

“Where can I-” He didn’t finish his question, torn between wanting to come deep inside you and pulling out should you tell him he needed to. 

“On the pill, just-” Before you could finish your answer, Chris was pulling you in a violent kiss, sucking on your lips and growling as he came deep inside you. His desperation to fill you up was what drove you over the edge one last time and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt hot spurts of cum shoot inside you. It was such a strange yet satisfying feeling and you sighed when he pulled out and watched as his cum leaked down your thighs.

“What a goddamn sight.” He wiped his forehead before letting go of you and resting his hands on the cold tile of the sink. Very softly, he wrapped his arms around your back and brought you closer to his chest, holding you in a tight hug until he felt you shivering.

“Fuck, sorry. Hold on.” You could only watch him in silence as he brought a towelette and wiped at your thighs. Chris couldn’t hold back the smirk when he saw you flinch at his touches and apologized when you shyly turned away from him.

You watched each other as you got dressed and for god knows what time that day, Chris must have noticed the shift in the air when he saw you were about to leave.

“You doing anything this weekend?” He kept his hand on the door to prevent you from leaving and never once broke eye contact, hoping you could see that this wasn’t a one time thing.

“Not really.”

“Good. How does dinner Saturday sound?” He swore at the tie when he wasn’t able to get it right and you nodded in silence before slapping his hands away and fixing it for him. 

“How do I look?” He combed his hair back and fixed his suit jacket one more time in the mirror before turning towards you.

“Like you don’t know.” Shaking your head at him, you walked out of the bathroom and sighed in relief when you saw no one around. Before Chris could say anything, you sprinted out of the room in hopes of not getting caught with him, immediately going to the producer to tell him about the change of wires the camera needed before returning to the studio.

When Chris returned with a cup of coffee in his hand, you felt a little annoyed because no matter how long you spent trying to fix your clothes, you still look like you got fucked and here he was looking all dashing and normal. When you turned back around to fix the camera, Chris winked at you and laughed when you almost spat out your coke. 

Hours later, you didn't bother to hold back your surprised expressions as Chris returned to the desk and began reporting about the swing states. 

“We have breaking election news over night...good morning, I am Chris Cuomo with the one and only Don Lemmon. If you’re just getting up now, it’s 6 AM in the east on this Friday November 6th. Getting ready for breakfast? How about a plate of “Biden took the lead in Georgia” with a side dish of “Pennsylvania may change hands and very soon.” What do you think Don?” You shook your head and looked over at Chris, amazed at how he managed to pretty much predict this switch not four hours ago. He seemed to be very proud at your reaction because as Don continued to respond, he looked over to you and shrugged his shoulders. 

The smug bastard.


	3. Not Unwelcomed, Just Shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only anchor that exists in my universe, Jake Tapper. Seriously I am a slut for this man, as you can tell by how much longer this piece is.

“If you’re upset about what you see at Fox, you have every right to be. But you should check out the twitter feed of the President’s spawn because it is like rantings in crayon by somebody having an LSD trip….I mean these are claims that are just so wild that they wouldn’t even make...forget Fox, they wouldn’t even make Fox business, where all sorts of facts go to die.” You could barely keep it together at this point, trying your hardest to ignore the loud giggling in your earpiece and hoping the guys in the control room could just keep it together until commercial. It has been three days since this election started and it was made crystal clear through the hallways, and the segments, that not a single soul cared for any sorts of decorum. Barely anyone has gotten sleep, including you, and the anchors needed to be both mentally and physically present every second of the day. It was too much to take in and you wondered how it was possible for a certain anchor to look not only exceptionally presentable but incredibly delicious as well. His hair was beginning to fall out of place and you couldn’t help but think about how soft it looked and you wished you could pull on it because now that it was a little disheveled, it was very obvious how long it’s grown. God the man looked too fucking attractive for his own good.

You shook your head at the thoughts slowly invading your mind because this was certainly not the time to get lost in Jake’s piercing gaze. You couldn’t afford to get distracted and screw up now. But he made it so difficult to focus on anything...

As soon as you heard them go to commercial, you stepped away from the camera and immediately took your phone out, walking away from the anchors so you aren’t caught typing away on your phone. Everyone was doing it, even Jake, but you just needed to not be in his line of vision as you went to Twitter and tagged your friends at home before writing the filthiest things that came to mind. You laughed when you saw one of your friends respond in record time with a slightly less thirsty reaction towards the man, retweeting her and telling her she shouldn’t worry about him seeing any of these tweets because he probably didn’t even know that you existed.

As you heard them return to commercial, you made sure all the cameras were working fine and refocused yours on Jake, furrowing your eyebrows when you saw he was a little red in the face. You groaned when he pulled on his tie and collar to breathe a little easier, looking around instantly to make sure no one heard you. This was getting out of hand.

Speaking of his hands, why did his need to be so expressive whenever he spoke? You clenched your thighs together to relieve some stress and gripped your chair tightly when you felt just how wet you were at the thought of having his hands anywhere on your skin. His watch was peaking through the suit and for some reason, it turned you on even more seeing the inanimate object wrapped around his wrist. It was so pathetic to be turned on by something so simple and yet, you couldn’t stop picturing him fingering you with his sleeves rolled up and his watch rattling on his wrist. And my god the veins on his hands were so visible it hurt to look at him.

“And let’s be honest, a concession is not necessary under the US constitution. It’s not necessary. Whether or not Donald Trump acts like an adult, if Joe Biden becomes the next president, Joe Biden will become the next president and Donald Trump will be, if it comes down to it, physically escorted from the building.” It was the straw that broke the camel’s back and you slapped your hand over your mouth when a loud snort bubbled from your throat, eyes widening in horror when the camera crew around you laughed in silence at your little outburst. When you turned around to the anchors, you saw they were still talking about Trump refusing to concede, sighing in relief when none of them paid you any attention.

The remainder of the segment passed almost without another issue and you occasionally took out your phone to tweet all of your frustrations, snickering like a school girl when you retweeted a couple of Jake Tapper fancams. The devil worked hard but sleep-deprived, stressed, horny CNN viewers worked harder. Some of them were hilarious, especially the ones edited with clips from the past few days, but others were downright mouthwatering because god damn he looked good in everything, especially on the random occasion where he was wearing glasses.

When it was time for Chris and Anderson to take over, you grabbed your water bottle, and clipboard before hurriedly walking off the stage.

“Hey Nick,” you sighed heavily to the man taking over for you, shaking your head when he took one look at you and laughed. “Don’t, please don’t.”

“You look like you’re done with this.”

“I’ve been done since fucking Florida and Texas went red. The fuck was I thinking? As if they’d ever turn blue.” Fixing your shirt, you looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight, groaning when you realized your few hours off would probably be spent at the desk. There was no way you’d go home now. Didn’t make sense.

“Maybe your night will turn for the better?”

“Hah, I highly doubt it. Anyway, I’ll see in a few hours.” Waving back at him, you exited the studio and walked towards the eating lounge, all the while scrolling through your twitter feed and smiling when a few of your friends wrote incredibly suggestive comments on your thirsting rants.

Standing in front of the vending machine for a moment, you typed something out quickly before looking up to see what snacks you were about to order.

“If you look at it hard enough, it may just magically spit something out for you.” You jumped at the sudden remark, swearing when your water bottle dropped to the floor and rang loudly through the room. Picking it up, you turned to face Jake and blinked at him a few times before smiling awkwardly and moving towards the door.

You almost looked back but convinced yourself not to, heading towards the elevators and violently pushing on the buttons. Once you made it to the cafeteria on the top floor, you ordered a pizza and coke before heading towards the booth at the farthest corner of the room.

Twenty minutes later, you were already half way done with the pizza and laughing at something your friend was saying.

“Will you keep it down a bit? I have sauce all over my hands and I don’t want to touch my phone.” You hissed at your friend and saw her shake her head before sipping from her wine glass. “And stop making me hate my job you asshole.”

“Nah I don’t think you could ever hate your job...not until you stop working for Daddy Tapper.” They all laughed at the comment and you choked on the pizza, beating your chest until the couch subsided.

“Oh my fucking god please stop. I almost choked on the pepperoni.” You narrowed your eyes at her as you continued to eat, frantically looking around to make sure no one was nearby listening in on you.

“I know what else you’d like to choke on.” You heard someone yell off camera and you were tempted to throw your phone away to make it stop.

“Ok that’s it we’re done here.” You dropped the pizza slice on your plate and moved to turn your phone off, raising an eyebrow when they all apologized and said they’d stop teasing you about him.

“No no please don’t go. We’ll stop, we promise.” You quietly finished your food and pushed the plate aside, chugging the rest of your drink before wiping your hands in the napkin. You could hear CNN in the background and fought against telling your friends to lower the volume because you needed a break.

“But seriously though, how often do you think about fucking him whenever you’re in the studio?” You were thankful that she whispered the question, cracking a smile when sipped on her drink as if she said nothing.

“Jesus Christ…ugh I don’t know. Too much to be honest. The man exudes sexiness and it’s a lot.” You chewed violently and looked up at the small TV screen, annoyed at the 253 number that hasn’t changed in literal days.

“Hmm hmm I hear you.”

“I mean, I genuinely can’t think straight whenever he talks into the camera. I know he’s not looking at me but fucking hell it feels like it and it’s so intense. His eyes, oh my god, his eyes are just so...so serious you know, but in like an attractive kind of way. And he’s so fucking funny and sarcastic and I really don’t think he knows his snide remarks are entertaining because it’s just his opinion. I mean he’s one of the few people out there who can throw shade in an intelligent way. Ugh, it’s just hard to focus sometimes because all I want is to have his hands on me. I don’t care what he does, I just want him to touch me. How fucking weird is that?”

“Oh believe me, not as weird as Sam over here wanting to get dicked down by Anderson.” You rolled your eyes and laughed when you heard Sam not deny the accusation before saying something awfully inappropriate.

“Christ...that’s- well, who am I to judge? I'm over here daydreaming about the many ways Tapper can ruin me. I never got that meme about some guy texting you at 4:30 and you replying at 4:25 but I do now...anyway, I need to get an hour or so of sleep before my shift so I’ll call you later. Don’t drink all the alcohol, leave some for me.”

“Go go and stop thinking of Daddy Tapper.”

“Stop fucking calling him that.” You ended the chat and put your phone in your pocket, sliding out of the booth to collect your plates only to come face to face with the man himself. You forgot how to breathe for a moment and took in his body language. He was somehow much bigger up close, the defensive stance throwing you off guard a bit because holy fuck how long has he been standing there? He was looking at the floor, his tie a little undone and his hands deep in his pockets. You saw him slightly nod before raising his head and meeting your gaze. With a raised eyebrow, he signaled towards the booth and stepped closer when you refused to move.

“Sit down. Please.”

His calm yet commanding tone shot straight to your chest and you weren’t sure if you were about to faint or vomit but you moved towards the leather space and slid towards the wall, not once looking at him as he took your plate and glass to put them on the kitchen shelf nearby before returning to you.

Unbuttoning his suit, he moved to sit opposite of you, sliding towards the wall and clasping his hands in front of him before staring at you until you felt the need to look at him.

When he remained quiet, you cleared your throat and fidgeted with your phone before attempting to apologize.

“I umm, I’m not sure how much you’ve heard but-” You tried to explain yourself but he instantly cut you off and you shivered at how serious he seemed to be. Never ever had you wished to be at the receiving end of that tone or glare and now that you were here, it made your heart skip a beat.

“Oh I heard everything.” He loosened his tie a bit and your eyes followed the smooth movement before returning to meet his gaze once more, clenching your jaw when you realized he definitely noticed you staring at him. He fished for his phone and unlocked it, scrolling through something as he continued to talk.

“I also happened to read a couple of your tweets and-”

“Oh fuck me.” You turned away from him and cringed at your lack of control.

“We’ll get to that…”

The response definitely caught you off guard and when you turned towards him, you saw him almost break into a smile. But then he pulled his phone up and ignored the way you were licking your lips at him.

“Let’s see...ok here we go. And before we get into this, I’d like to say that some of these are very, what’s the word...clever. Yeah, clever.” He maintained eye contact with you and you could tell he could see how nervous and embarrassed you were but didn’t find it in himself to care. This was your fault after all. You should’ve known that there was a chance he could see them. But you were just part of the camera crew…

“And I applaud you for not bothering to start out with tame thoughts and just getting right into it. **‘We’re an hour into the election and I want Tapper to bend me over his desk and have his way with me.’** Not as great as the others but straight to the point, which, you know, is fair...Here’s another one, **‘Tapper’s voice has me turning red as quickly as Alabama.’** Funny, but still not your best... **‘Florida, from the bottom of my heart, fuck you. And Tapper, from the bottom of my heart, please fuck me.’** I have to admit that one made me smile.”

You felt all your muscles tense and if you hadn’t been too busy thinking of how you were going to get fired, you would have noticed Jake’s expression softening with every tweet he read. Torn between running towards the stairs and asking him to give you a chance to explain, you remained silent and started shaking your legs beneath the table, ringing your fingers nervously when he started scrolling and reading again.

“I’m sure the sleep-deprivation made these worse because day two comes and...I’ll just read these. **‘I would like to personally thank God for taking his time with Jake Tapper because that man can have me on my knees by just glaring at me.’** I’ll be honest, I haven’t ever thought of that but now that I read it, mhmm. The shortest tweet was by far the funniest because it encompassed so much in the fewest of words. **‘Jake Tapper makes me so wet. That’s the tweet.’** Good to know! And this next one was definitely a boost of confidence. **‘Fuck all of you for simping over Cuomo.[Jake Tapper is the hottest CNN anchor by far.](https://twitter.com/gablcarroll/status/1324535430851764225) Period.’** Oh and this thread was strange yet entertaining. **‘How weird is it that all I want to do right now is lick Tapper’s hand veins?’** And who I could only presume is your friend, brilliantly responded with, **‘Probably not as weird as you wanting to lick his neck a few hours ago.’** To which you said, **‘Yeah you’re right,’** with not one but three face-savoring-food emojis.”

He raised three fingers and you hated yourself for the instant thoughts that raided your mind. God they looked much longer up close and fucking hell he had a little bit of hair peaking from beneath his watch and you realized too late that you were openly ogling him when he lowered his hands and rested them on the table in front of you. When you looked up at him and saw him smiling at you, you felt your heart skip a beat because he rarely did so genuinely.

“But I have to say, the ones you posted a few hours ago were what threw me off guard because you didn’t bother to censor yourself anymore. Not that you were censoring yourself to begin with. **‘WAP stands for Wisconsin, Arizona, and Pennsylvania slowly turning blue. Coincidentally, it also stands for Wet-Ass Pussy, mainly mine, which I solely blame on Jake Tapper existing.’** I won’t lie, as soon as I read that, I had to put my phone away and take a deep breath because you had the audacity to type that out not twenty feet away from where I was sitting. Hah, this made me laugh because of several reasons, including the fact that you involved your poor mother. [**‘Can’t lie, Jake Tapper saying “he will be physically removed if necessary” made me horny - Mom, don’t reply to this.’**](https://twitter.com/MarciaBelsky/status/1324721750005997570) Perhaps the politest yet the most expressive was a picture of me with the caption **‘Sir I beg you, with all due respect, please ruin me.’** Didn’t realize a picture of me could inspire such a visceral reaction. And last but not least, [**‘I would give Jake Tapper the sloppiest top RIGHT under that CNN desk. I love this man so much.’**](https://twitter.com/awkwardree/status/1324466213989265411)

You sat there without moving a single bone in your body, waiting for him to tell you that he’ll most certainly take this up with HR and that he’s only here to give you a head’s up for the oncoming storm. But all he did was put his phone back in his pocket and lean back, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes on you.

After a few long minutes, you finally dared to meet his eyes and saw that he was...actually, you couldn’t tell what kind of expression he currently held.

“I...oh god, I understand that there are c-consequences to my actions and that these tweets are unwelcomed. I accept whatever decision you take and I won’t...I will accept whatever decision you and Human Resources will take. All I can say is- um, I- I’m truly sorry if these made you uncomfortable, that was certainly not my intention at all and-” You stopped talking when you saw Jake stand up abruptly, turning around to see if there was anyone in the room before walking around the table and sliding next to you.

Before you could say anything, he was throwing his arm behind your back and keeping the other in front of you against the table. You were suddenly hit with his cologne and sighed when you felt heat radiating off of him. Fuck, you haven’t smelled such a strong scent in so long, almost as if he was your own brand of ambrosia, like whiskey and oak and something else you couldn’t quite place. Gently, and as slowly as he could, Jake took your wrist in his hand and brought it to his crotch, hissing when he felt your fingers unintentionally clench around him. His jaw clenched tightly when he heard you gasp, eyebrows furrowing when your eyes widened at how hard he was.

“Your tweets were not unwelcomed sweetheart. Just shocking. Immensely shocking.”

“I- I di…”

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You can either tell me to stop and I will walk away from here and never speak of this again. Not my boss, not to your producer, and certainly not to HR.” He groaned when the palm of your hand slid down his thighs before returning to his crotch again. With a smile, he leaned down towards you and nudged your hair away from your neck before softly kissing beneath your ear. “Or, you can come to my office and we can fix your-” Jake chuckled when he heard you moan against him, watching as your skin shivered as soon as you felt his large hand part your thighs and palm at your heated center, “-problem.”

He became a little aggressive when you fell back against him, swearing under his breath when he started to feel just how warm and wet you were for him.

“Fuck, come on Y/N...would do you say?” His hoarse voice made it difficult to think of a proper answer but you struggled through a response before laying your head on his shoulder, trying your hardest to somehow move closer to him.

“O-office, please...oh god. Please I-”

Suddenly, you felt the cold air of the room hit your flushed skin and you opened your eyes to see Jake standing to the side and adjusting his pants. When you looked down, you saw a prominent tent in his pants and felt a little embarrassed because how was he going to return to his office now?

“You know where my office is?” Jake grew more impatient when it took you a little longer to get yourself together and reply to him.

“Yes sir.” The word rolled off your lips so easily and you realized too late the effect it had on him.

“Fuck…okay. Be in my office in ten minutes.” You nodded before fixing your shirt, watching as he strutted away with his hands in his pockets, only looking at you when he waited in front of the elevators.

You almost texted your friend to tell her what was about to happen but thought against it because this was probably just a quick fuck to get through the next day or so. This week was too much and it has obviously taken its toll on him. He needed a release, and you clearly needed to de-stress.

Looking at your phone, you saw that it was almost ten minutes past.

“Oh shit,” grabbing your water bottle, you walked to the elevators and pressed on the top button, tapping your feet when it took a little longer than usual to arrive. You spent the few seconds in the elevator attempting to lower your heart rate. How was this actually happening?

As you made your way through the empty hallway, you tried to think of something to say once you saw him again but failed, your nerves getting the best of you because all you could think about was how sweet his scent was. When you finally reached his office, you took a deep breath before knocking three times on the wooden door and entering. The room was dimly lit and you shut the door behind you, immediately locking it and placing your water bottle on the nearby table before turning around.

The sight in front of you took your breath away and you’d tell him later that he really did make it difficult to focus on anything.

Jake was leaning against his desk, his tie undone and hanging loosely off his collar making him, not shockingly, look delectable. He’d deposited his jacket on one of the chairs and decided to ruin you even further by rolling up his shirt sleeves, giving you the most beautiful view of his arms.

“You’re certain this is what you want.” He seemed hesitant for a moment and before you could get snarky with him, you realized that he probably didn’t want to feel like he forced you into this. This line of work was filed with toxic masculinity to the brim and after covering sexual predators in the newsroom for more than a few months, you knew this was probably in the back of his mind.

“I cannot stress how much I want this...how much I want you.” The last ounce of control snapped at your admission and you only had a few seconds to breathe before Jake was striding towards you and pushing you up against his door. You opened your mouth in surprise and he took this chance to mold his soft lips with your own, not once letting up even when he felt you grasp at his shirt. He pushed himself against you, groaning in pleasure when you smoothed your fingers through his hair and pulled on the nape of his neck.

When the need for air was too great, Jake pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, smiling down at you when he felt you reach in between the two of you and eagerly palm the bulge in his pants.

“Uhhh god,” he moaned against your neck, and you felt proud at knowing you had this much of an effect on him. The man was leaning into you, his harsh breath fanning over your skin and coming in quicker the harder you pressed against him.

“Fuck...feels so good. I’m so goddamn hard for you sweetheart...fuck that’s it, come’ere.” He pulled away from you, grabbing your wrist aggressively and pushing you down on the couch until you were laying on it. You could tell the exact moment he lost all semblance of control, no longer gentle in his touches as he pushed your thighs open and descended in between them. He cornered you between his arms and you couldn’t help but trail your fingers up his arms, sighing when leaned down and left a trail of wet kisses down your throat. You arched your back when he moved his hand down to your shoulder before descending to your chest, cupping your breasts and pinching at your nipples until you turned into a moaning mess beneath him.

“I want you so damn badly...Do you realize what you’ve done to me? Feel how hard I am...how hard you make me.” It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to you that Jake was so vocal during sex. And you definitely weren’t going to tell him to stop talking, not when he was whispering poetry on your skin. You looked down and dug your nails into his forearms when you felt him grind his hips against you. The man screamed big dick energy and he had every right to. You had a feeling he was well-endowed but my god were you in for a surprise.

“I- I want you in ways I could- fuck, could barely begin to describe. I think about you all the time...how you look up at me with that pretty smile...just wanna feel your soft hand wrapped around my cock.” Jake didn’t give you a chance to say anything, capturing your lips in a rough kiss as he continued to pinch and palm your tits. You eagerly opened up for him, slipping your tongue past his lips and sinking into the couch every time he nipped at you.

“So fucking distracting, making me think about you while we’re working.” He pulled away and smiled when you whined at him, barely raising your arms as he pulled your shirt off. You giggled when he threw it away, losing a little bit of that smile when you noticed the way he was looking at you. It was ridiculous but he genuinely looked like he’d found the holy grail, biting his reddened lower lip before continuing to kiss down your throat to your chest. He bit your hardened buds through your bra and growled yet again when you pulled on his silver hair.

“You’ve completely taken over my thoughts sweetheart. God I want you...need to have you.” You were sure you’d died and went to heaven because it felt too much and not enough. He was warm to the touch, leaving wet, cold kisses anywhere he could before unclasping your bra and throwing it behind him as well. So busy focusing on the way his lips seemed to have memorized all your sensitive spots, you didn’t notice when he unbuttoned your jeans and dipped his hand inside your panties until you felt his fingers slide gently across your slit.

“Please Jake, I- I want you...please I want you so much. C-can you hear how wet I am for you right now?” It was suddenly all too much for you but you knew this could feel better if you willed yourself to look into his eyes. Maintaining eye contact with Jake was probably the most difficult thing you could accomplish, so to be at the receiving end of such a piercing and focused look was the most perfect gift you could ever be given.

“It’s for you...uhhh fuck, all for you. ‘ve been this wet every time we’re in the studio. Just hearing you talk makes me...yes oh god yes- makes me so fucking wet.” When you did finally look to where his hand was, you couldn’t hold back anymore and threw your head back, sighing and moaning his name as he pushed two thick fingers past your slit. You could vaguely feel his watch hitting your navel and shivered at the thought of seeing it later on and knowing where it reached and what it potentially smelled like. Jake knew he should go slow to not scare you but watching you come undone beneath him made him lose his mind.

“Come for me, come on my fingers sweetheart. Drench my fingers, now!” You weren’t sure if it was his commanding tone or the way he looked completely unhinged, but as soon as he curled his fingers, you were shaking violently in his arms, tilting your head to the side and scratching his back as he nipped and licked at your clavicle.

Very slowly, Jake took his hand out and licked each finger, humming in approval before looking down to see why you were almost kicking at him.

“I want your cock inside me...wanna feel your thick, hard, cock in my pussy.” You kicked your shoes off and slid you jeans down your legs, letting them go before wrapping your arms around his back and pulling him towards you. Before he could kiss you again, you moved away and smiled up at him mischievously. “Or do you want to fuck my mouth? Is that where you want to be? Where you want to cum...” To his credit, he tried not to seem too enthusiastic at the idea, shaking his head as he stood up and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Next time sweetheart...right now, I need to feel this pretty pussy clenching around me.” To say you were surprised at that first statement would have been the understatement of the fucking year. He wanted there to be a next time?

“I- I’m clean. It’s been a while and I- I want you to fuck me raw.” You knew you shouldn’t be so reckless for a pair of pretty eyes and a smart brain but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

“Oh fuck sweetheart you’re killing me. I’m clean too, haven’t had anyone in so long. Birth control?” He pulled down his pants just as he asked and you were momentarily distracted at the way his boxer briefs left little to the imagination.

“Hmm.”

Jake laid down between your legs again, holding himself up with one arm as he pushed your panties aside and rubbed his cock against your clit. You were mesmerized by the filthy action, chest heaving loudly when he continued to wet his dick with your juices.

“Please fuck me...please fuck my pussy. Want you..just ple- ahh ahh ggahd.” Without a warning, Jake pushed himself deep inside you, filling you up inch by inch until you felt his navel slide against your heated skin.

“I- you’re so- fucking warm. Better than I ever imagined. Y-you okay?” His voice was strained and you hated how he managed to sound sexy even when he was barely holding back until you adjusted to his size.

“Ohh yeah, ah god you’re so- so big. So fucking hard, filling me up so good. Fuck, Jake please move..m-move.” You pulled onto his shirt as he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips harshly into you again. Before you knew it, the only sounds ringing in the room were his loud, drawn grunts and your deep sighs. At a particular thrust, Jake dropped his head against your neck, and bit down on the bruised skin.

“Who owns this pussy?” He growled against you, not bothering to slow down even when he heard you cry out beneath him. “Hmm, ah fuck. So tight sweetheart, warm and wet and sweet. I’m stretching you baby fuuck. Answer me Y/N, who owns this fucking pussy?”

“Y-you do, oh fuck you own this pussy. Ahh, ahh yeah- I love your cock...love the way you fill me up. Please...harder. ‘ve never been fucked this good. Feel so- so ahhhh my god...can feel your cock so deep inside me.” You smiled when he swore at your word vomit, thrusting into you so fast and hard you could hear the couch hit the shelf behind you.

“Perfect, fucking phenomenal. Exquisite. Divine. Amazing.” A part of you was impressed by the number of adjectives he managed to think of every time he drove his cock inside you, but you were about to comment on it when you felt him repeatedly hit that sweet spot inside you.

“Please I’m so close, don’t stop. Ah fuck, ahhh yeah I- I’m co-coming fuuuck ahhh.” You arched your back against him and bit your knuckles when you felt him rub furiously at your clit, praying his name like a mantra over and over again as he refused to slow down and continued to fuck you through your orgasm.

“Ahhh gaahd fuck, ff-fuck.” He came inside you, moaning against your cheek until it was too much for him.

You weren’t sure how long you laid there in silence, but then Jake was pulling out and wincing at the cold air hitting his wet skin. Before you could say anything, he was wrapping his arms around you, expertly rolling into the cushions so he could lay on the edge of the couch next to you.

You were both breathing heavily, basking in the intimate moment until you felt his fingers stop drawing figures on your back.

“Are you-”

“How did y-”

The two of you spoke at the same time, and you smiled at him when you looked up and saw the toothy grin he was throwing you.

“You first.” Jake whispered lowly and you were amazed by how shy you still felt in his presence even after what you’d just done.

“How did you find the tweets?”

“Sorry sweetheart, but my source is anonymous.” He winked at you and laughed when you narrowed your eyes at him before looking away.

“Typical journalist.”

“If I tell you, do you promise not to hurt him?” A few quiet seconds passed between the two of you and Jake cringed as soon as he saw realization wash over you.

“I’m going to fucking murder him.”

“Please no. To be fair, he sent me the tweets before realizing they were from you.” Jake continued to smile at you and you couldn’t help but relax into his chest yet again. The man had a disarming look to him when he wanted to and it drove you crazy.

“Knowing Nick, he definitely meant it.”

“If anything, I should be the one feeling awkward. He felt the need to read some of them out loud for me. I was this close to threatening him.” You giggled along with him until it was silent again.

“Aren’t you glad he did though?” Jake asked sheepishly and for the first time since you’ve started working for him, he seemed a little unsure.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

He let out a long sigh of relief and blushed when you didn’t look away from him, realizing he must have sounded like a teenager who’d just lost his virginity.

“Good. That's good.”

“So, what were you going to ask me?”

“If you’d like, do you want to have dinner with me next week? Once the schedules return to normal again.”

If anything he’d said in the last hour or so proved anything, it was that he wasn’t considering this as a one time thing. But his question still caught you off guard and you blinked at him confusingly until you realized he must be thinking you’re going to refuse him.

“Yes. I’d love to have dinner with you.” His smile somehow widened even further and you shut your eyes when he leaned down to kiss you. It was much more gentle than before and you wished it never ended but then he was pulling away and smirking at the ceiling.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just thinking of how interesting our time in the studio is going to be from now on.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you did say you wanted to give me the sloppiest top from under the desk so…”


	4. Down on Your Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only and only Anderson Cooper ;)

“We’ve never seen anything like this from a President of the United States, and I think it is as Jake said. It is sad and truly pathetic and of course it is dangerous and of course it will go to court but you will notice the President did not have any evidence presented at all. Nothing. No real actual evidence of any kind of fraud. He talked about people putting papers up in windows. He talked about things he’d seen on the internet. That is the President of the United States. That is the most powerful person in the world and we see him like an obese turtle on his back, flailing in the hot sun, realizing his time is over. But he just hasn’t accepted it and he wants to take everyone down with him, including this country.” It seemed you weren’t the only one that found his comment unexpected because you had to smack the two other cameramen and shush them, cracking a smile when they tried to lower their giggles as Anderson continued to speak. 

Turning back to the heavy gadget, you couldn’t help but notice just how clean-cut Anderson looked today. The man had barely gotten any sleep but he championed through the ridiculous tweets once more. It felt right to finally hear the sassy remark because it’s been hours since he was live and hasn’t said a single sarcastic comment yet. You couldn’t blame him though, and certainly didn’t find it in yourself to complain about Jake and Don’s obvious hatred towards the commander in chief and his administration. It was quite entertaining to watch each of them lose their shit live on television but you especially loved it when Anderson would finally relax a bit and allow himself to laugh at a correspondent's joke or even the lunacy of the tweets coming every ten minutes. 

You sighed heavily when you sensed the thoughts shift towards a less professional route, rubbing your neck when you noticed Anderson fixing his glasses during commercial break. He was reading the numerous notes in front of him as he was wiping his glasses and you clenched your thighs together when he put them back on and fixed neatly folded the wipe before sliding it into his pocket.

It was so weird to think that such a simple action was pleasing and it occurred to you that it was probably because you had a thing for his hands. His fingers were so slender and smooth and you wished they could be doing something completely different right now. 

If only…

By the end of his shift, you wished you were working during the morning shift because this was getting out of hand. His expression was becoming more intense by the minute and you hated those stupid glasses he was wearing because they only made him look more authoritative and fuck it if it wasn’t the sexiest thing you ever had the pleasure of looking at. 

As soon as he was finished, he collected all his notes and stood up, whispering something quickly to the producer before undoing his tie and exiting the studio. You busied yourself with wiping the camera and making sure everything was set for the next crew. 

You were about to leave to get something to drink when Gloria came up and tapped your shoulder.

“Hi,” you turned around and before you could say anything, Gloria was shoving an iPhone in your hand. 

“What’s this?” You flipped it around and looked up at her for an explanation. 

“Anderson forgot his phone. Do you mind giving it to him?” She was already scrolling through her phone, only looking at you when you stood there in silence.

“Uhh I’m sure he probably left by now?” 

“Oh no he said he won’t be going home just yet. He’s in his office.” She smiled at you and you hated how she probably meant well and wasn’t actively trying to make your life harder but putting you in touch with the star of many of your wet dreams. 

“Sure, I guess I can.” You smiled at her as she thanked you, walking out the studio doors and heading towards the temporary cubicles set up for this week. You stood in front of your desk for a minute, attempting to mentally prepare yourself before you went into his office. Hopefully you’d only be there for less than a minute.

Taking a deep breath, you headed towards the stairs and tried to think of anything but looking into his blue eyes as you spoke with him. As you stood in front of his office, you softly knocked on his door three times before entering. 

As soon as your eyes adjusted to the dark room, you ceased to breathe. Anderson had taken off his tie and jacket on his chair and kicked off his shoes before laying on his couch. He was snoring softly and you hated how handsome he looked even in his sleep. Fuck, no you weren’t about to stand there like a creeper and watch him as he rested. This was not okay. You looked around in panic, trying to think of where you could leave his phone. When you didn’t see anything closer to the door, you slowly walked through the office and placed the iPhone on his desk, turning around as quietly as possible and tiptoeing past the couch. 

You were about to step out the door when you suddenly heard him call for you.

“What’re you doing in here?”

Straightening out your back, you turned around and watched as he sat up and rubbed his face before looking up at you. You weren’t sure if he was angry or uncomfortable but the longer you stood there in silence, the faster his expression changed and you weren’t quite certain if you liked being at the end of that gaze. Slowly, he stood up and approached you, tilting his side slightly before reaching past you and shutting the door. You gulped when you heard him lock it, feeling your chest tighten the closer he leaned towards you.

“You know, you’re not subtle with your looks.” You couldn’t but moan as soon as he smiled, instantly clearing your throat when he giggled at the unintentional reaction.

“I- uhh, Gloria gave me your phone. A-and asked me to bring it to you. Had I known you’d be...resting, I wouldn’t have come in here.” You mentally slapped yourself at how shaky your voice came out, eyes fluttering when you saw him bite his lower lip. 

“Is that so?”

“D-did...is there anything else you need?”

“Now that you mention it...” you melted into his firm chest as soon as he nuzzled into your neck, unable to hold back from fisting your hands into his shirt when you felt him smile against your skin. 

“Please.”

“Hmm, you want me that badly Y/N?” If you still had a functioning brain cell left, you would have marveled at the fact that he knew your name. Sure you’ve been working for him for a couple of years now but it wasn’t like you were part of the team. You were only there to film and that’s it. 

“I’ll tell you something,” stepping away from you, Anderson trailed his hand down your arm and pulled you along with him, pushing you down until you fell back on the couch before softly rubbing at your chin, “I’ve wanted you ever since I witnessed Nate getting his ass handed to him by you.” This was the second time Anderson surprised you. You didn’t remember him being around when the idiot had the audacity to fault you for one of the cameras breaking on-scene. 

Anderson misunderstood your lack of a response and stepped away, grabbing his glasses and putting them on before standing near his desk.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Fuck, I misunderstood your-”

“NO!” You both jumped at how obnoxiously loud your response came out and you immediately walked towards him to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreting your shyness for refusal. “Sorry I just- no. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m...ugh, if anything, I’m just surprised that you noticed me. I’m not really part of the team and I didn’t even know if you knew my name.” 

It was like a switch turned on again and you watched as Anderson’s lips quirked up before he took a step forward. You continued to walk backward until your legs hit the couch and you fell on it. 

“Are you sure?” You could tell there was a hint of reluctance left in his voice and without thinking about it twice, you reached out and palmed him through his pants. Almost instantly, Anderson was pulling your hair back and looking down at you as you squeezed him harder. 

“On your knees. Now.” As soon as he uttered those words, you were sliding down to the floor, looking up at him in anticipation as he unbuckled his belt.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock...always so fucking hard whenever you're around." Anderson barely pushed his pants down his legs and you were leaning forward and nuzzling into the bulge in his boxers. 

"Fuck baby you're killing me," he groaned when you licked a stripe across the thin material, throwing his head back when you closed your lips around him and sucked. He looked down and the sight of the wet patch on his boxers nearly had him coming.

"Enough!" Grabbing a fist full of your hair, Anderson pulled his boxers down his thighs and took his cock in his hand, raising an eyebrow at you until you listened to his silent command. As you wrapped your hands around his calves, you looked up and opened your mouth, blinking innocently at him as soon as he pushed the head of his cock past your lips. 

"Oh fuck, knew you'd be warm. So fucking good baby, that's it. Take my cock. Take my fucking cock." He thrust slowly at first, not wanting to scare you off now that he finally had you were here dreamt for so long.

"You're so good baby, nice and wet. Come on Y/N, can you take me deeper? Please...Please baby." You hummed around him and continued to let him fuck your mouth, occasionally dragging your teeth across his hard dick and pretending it was an accident when he narrowed his eyes at you. The harder his thrusts became, the tighter his hold around your hair was and you couldn't find it in yourself to tell him that he should ease up a little. No. You weren't sure if this was a one time thing and you were certainly not about to ruin it.

Anderson only got rougher, smiling down at you as he repeatedly hit the back of your throat and made you gag. You couldn’t care less at the mess you were making and from the sounds of it, neither could he. As you made eye contact with him again, he couldn’t hold back and pushed your head until your nose was flush to his skin. 

“Oh gahd, oh fuck fuck..ahhh s-sshit- I’m ahh,” holding you there for a few more seconds, you took in a deep breath as soon as he pulled you back and jerked off. You blinked the tears away from your eyes and patiently held out your tongue for him. It was a split second decision but when you sensed he was about to step away, you dug your nails into his thighs and pushed him closer to you, maintaining eye contact as he swore and moaned loudly.

“Come on my tongue...please let me- wanna taste you. Come on my tongue.” 

Within seconds, Anderson was shoving his dick back into your mouth and whispering your name over and over again, his legs shaking when he felt you suck hard on his tip. You were sure he would taste weird considering his diet in the past few days but surprisingly, it wasn’t bad. As he slowly came down from his high, you decided to tease him a bit and before he could notice what you were doing, you wiped his cum against his semi-hard cock and licked it off again. 

“God damn wh- ahhh fuck baby baby please I’m..” He almost fell back when he felt you deepthroat him again, barely managing to step away and lean on his desk. His chest was heaving and his jaw opened wide when he saw you collect his cum from the corners of your mouth and lick your fingers. 

It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts and when he watched you stand up and fix your pants, he thought you were about to leave. But then you took the two steps towards him and gently slipped him back into his boxers, pulling his pants up and zipping them. He smiled nervously at you and you knew this was probably the part when he’d say he just needed to de-stress. 

Fixing your hair, you turned around to head out of his office but stopped when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him.

“Wait..I-”

“Yes?”

“When this shitshow is over, come home with me.” He seemed less nervous and you hoped it wasn’t out of obligation.

“Are you sure?”

“Hundred percent. U-unless you don’t want t-”

“No no, I want to. Believe me I want to.” You nodded and squeezed his hands in assurance. But when you tried to leave again, his grip tightened and he didn’t let you move out of his arms. 

“Why don’t you stay for a bit?”

“As much as I’d love to stay, you need to rest...and I’m pretty sure it’ll be easier now.” Anderson violently blushed at your comment and looked to the couch in embarrassment. As you walked away and opened the door, he called after you. 

“You know, I’m never going to see this office the same way again.”

“Good,” you couldn’t help but laugh when you saw him blush even harder at your response, shaking his head when you winked at him before locking his door and returning to your cubicle. 

Never in your life did you think you’d be this thankful for the election extending for almost a week.


	5. Did You Just Call Me 'Map Daddy'?

There was no doubt that he was the talk of the entire studio. Hell, people were losing their minds all over Twitter every time they saw him pop up on their TV. It was especially funny to read the celebrities’ tweets about him because they were mostly hilarious with the occasional, concerned ‘someone needs to make sure Kornacki isn’t kidnapped’ kind of message. But those weren’t the tweets you were currently scrolling through. No. Your feed was made up of a completely different kind of love for the man. And you had no shame in admitting that it was mostly fancams and thirst tweets that were intentionally cute yet risqué. Your friends kept on making fun of you because while they could fawn over him from the comfort of their couches and say all sorts of filthy things about him without the fear of him overhearing them, you actually had to live through the sexual frustration while on set with him. And it didn’t help that he was absolutely clueless about the effect his quick calculations and overactive enthusiasm for numbers and percentages had on the audience. 

The fact that he managed to look this good in some boring khakis and that poor tie was mind-boggling. You snapped out of your haze when one of the producers came up to you and told you to move the camera closer to the screen, avoiding to look at the man standing not ten five feet away from you. New numbers had just come in and Steve was about to doodle all over the magic wall again, which meant your friends were about to blow up your phone and send you all sorts of texts and tweets. You tried to focus on the position of the camera as much as possible but getting closer to Steve meant you could sort of smell his cologne and somehow, he still smelled good almost 37 hours into the elections. 

“In Philadelphia, the city of Philadelphia’s official election website, has just reported out new results and they are not yet in our screen but I can tell you...again, remember we say they do about 13,000 ballots an hour. It looks like an hour's worth of ballots were just reported out and the net gain for Joe Biden was 10253 and that would bring the Statewide lead for Donald Trump down to 26319. That looks like...I'm just going on their website here that's what we have in terms of finding these numbers. My guess would be that it would be an hour's worth of ballots that were processed cause remember they’ve said 13000 ballots an hour is about what they can process 12- THERE IT IS 26319 it just came up!!” 

“You got the math exactly right!? Wooo.” You almost dropped the camera when the magic wall updated the numbers seconds after Steve’s report, eyes finally moving past what’s in your hands to the blushing journalist trying to distract everyone from what he just did. 

“Haha I’m doing all this tap dancing trying to get it and there it is in our system. The system works. 26319 so yes we just got about 13000 new votes out of Philadelphia so to refresh the situation...we get a Philly update, Trump’s lead now down to 26319 statewide votes…” He continued to explain the trend in Pennsylvania and the other battleground states but you found yourself blocking him out, slowly backing away from him and the magic wall to keep whatever self-respect you still had for yourself intact. Never in your life did you think it possible to find a man doing somewhat difficult maths in his head quickly this attractive. And he had the audacity to make it seem like it was nothing…

An hour later, Steve was looking through some papers with a pen in his hand and a marker in the other, scribbling more numbers down on the wall while frantically looking back and forth from his phone. You knew he definitely forgot about the so-called ‘Kornacki Cam’ and for a brief moment, so did you because as you took your phone out to type something out to one of your friends, you saw the group chat blowing up yet again. As you scrolled through and realized what they were saying, you switched to Twitter and felt your heart skip a beat at the trending tweets. So busy daydreaming about the man, you didn’t realize you were occasionally, and unintentionally, zooming in on his hands and tie. As you continued to read, you felt like someone punched you in the gut because the tweets were only getting worse. And then you almost choked when you read the ones about the camera man doing the lord’s work for zooming in on him.

Fuck, what if he read those? Of course he’ll know it was you. You haven’t changed shifts yet and even when you do, you’re set to be on schedule with him. This was bad. This was really bad. 

Before you could spiral down the rabbit hole of potentially getting fired, the producer was letting you know about the shift changes. You sighed in relief when they went to commercial break and began to collect your things, hoping to go unnoticed by the man as you made your way out of the studio. 

“Wait- no there is a chance more numbers from Nevada will come in in the next few hours.” Curiosity got the best of you and you turned around to see Steve talking with his boss. You’ve never seen him this annoyed before.

“I don’t care Steve, you’re taking a break. This isn’t a suggestion. It’s an order.” His boss left no room for negotiation, telling him to collect his things and make room for the next analyst. Steve was about to reply but saw his boss walking away and chose to keep quiet, muttering something under his breath as he collected his phone and papers. You couldn’t help but watch him, pretending to busy yourself with the camera when he turned around and walked away. 

The ass on that man...fucking illegal. 

Making your way through the empty hallways to the unoccupied cubicles on the fourth floor, you threw your stuff on the desk and fell back on the chair, reclining it as far as possible before using your coat as a blanket to try and get an hour of sleep before the next shift. You were about to doze off when your phone rang, and you groaned almost instantly because you knew exactly who it was. 

Swiping the Duo app, you frowned when you heard how loud your friends were. There was no way they weren’t drunk but you couldn’t blame them because if you were given the option, you’d definitely be finishing an entire bottle of wine by now.

“Y/N baby spill the tea!!! What’s it like working this close to him? Does he smell as good as he looks?” There was so much noise in the background you were sure your friend’s neighbors were going to call the cops on them.

“Jesus Christ...it’s alright.” You turned around to make sure no one could listen in on the conversation.

“Alright? Just alright? Bitch, we’ve seen your twitter and it is fucking wild. Whatever happened to these “I want Map Daddy Steve Kornacki to simultaneously talk numbers with me and fuck me against his magic wall” vibes we had going on a few hours ago?” You almost fell off of the chair, not expecting to have any of them read your tweets out loud of all times. 

“Lisa stop please-” There was no doubt you could be sleeping any time soon now that your friends were having a go at your embarrassing late night confessions. 

“Or shall I remind you with “Steve continuing to calculate math in his head significantly increases the probability of me naming my vibrator ‘Map Daddy Kornacki’ and that’s the fucking tweet.” I mean come on Y/N...we aren’t letting you live this down baby.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that last one because even though it was stupid, you thought it was quite hilarious. 

“He’s-”

“No nuh uh. You aren’t allowed to call him anything other than ‘Map Daddy Kornacki’ when you’re talking with us.” You snorted along with them, putting your phone on the desk to get a quick snack from your bag. 

“If you must know, Map Daddy Kornacki smells as good as he looks. God that sounds so fucking creepy now that I’ve said it out loud. Y’all suck.” You cringed at your own words because if anything, the man deserved more respect, especially from someone like you who was on the bottom of the food chain in this building. 

“And? Come on dude we’re living vicariously through you.”

“And he’s even dorkier between breaks...but in like a sexy kind of way. I don’t know how to explain it he’s just-” 

“What did I say?” Lisa cut you off again and you laughed at how adamant she was with the nickname. “Ughhh Map Daddy Kornacki is the whole package deal. Smart, dorky, funny, cute, sexy, did I already say he’s smart? God how does he even exist? Illegal.” You laughed with them and listened in on Lisa’s boyfriend gushing about the Pennsylvania-votes moment, shimming in whenever he asked something about the studio vibes. Fifteen minutes went by and you knew they were only going to get more drunk so you decided to end the call before their comments were more risqué. As soon as you shut your phone off, your stomach growled and you thought it was probably best to eat something besides the meal bears in your bag. 

But all thoughts flew right out the window as soon as you stood up and saw who was standing behind the cubicle walls. 

You visibly gulped, eyes widening in fear as you took in Steve’s expression. He was standing there with some papers in his hand and a Diet Coke in the other and you hated where your mind went once you saw his rolled-up sleeves. 

“Did...did you just call me ‘Map Daddy’?” His eyebrow raise was the only expression you could read and it took you a few seconds to register his question before stepping out from behind the cubicle. 

“I- uhhh, that wasn’t...I didn’t mean anything by that. It was just that my friends and I-”

“Which part did you not mean Y/N? The part where you said you wanted me to fuck you against the screen? Or the part where you told everyone you’d name your sex-toy after me?” You weren’t sure what to make of these follow-up questions and knew there was no right answer to get you out of this mess so you opted to remaining quiet in hopes of him dropping it and moving on.

But the opposite happened. He downed the rest of his drink and threw it in the trash before turning back to you and fixing his glasses. 

“Follow me to my office please.” He didn’t give you a chance to say anything, and you smacked your forehead to try and wake up because this had to be a dream? Right?

Wrong. 

Halfway down the hallway, Steve turned around and rolled the papers in his hand, impatiently tapping his feet when he saw you still planted in your spot. 

“I won’t ask again Y/N.” Unlocking his door, he waited until you forced your feet to move, keeping the door open for you and nodding towards his office when you stood in front of him and reluctantly eyed the entrance. 

Once you were inside, Steve followed through and aggressively pushed the door closed, locking it before throwing the papers on his desk and shutting the blinds of his window. You didn’t know what else to do so you stood against the wall and kept your eyes to the ground, heart hammering in your chest when you heard the door lock turn. Before you could ask him what he was planning on doing, Steve was stepping towards you until he was only inches away from your chest.

“Did you mean what you said back there?” His voice was a little hoarse and you raised your eyes to meet his out of curiosity because there was no way this was heading where you thought it was. Where you hoped it was…

“I- I don’t think I sh-”

“Did...you mean what you said Y/N?” He cut you off again and you swore you saw something flash through his eyes but disregarded it. But then he clenched his jaw and all your shame evaporated into thin air.

“Y-yes.”

Steve took a deep breath and you watched as his expression began to soften before he leaned forward and raised your chin a little, his eyes shamelessly staring at your lips before returning to meet your gaze once more. As he lowered his head, you couldn’t help the shivers running down your spine and he must have noticed your skin shaking because he instantly pulled back and cleared his throat. 

“I’m not…this isn’t- I don’t want to force you to-”

“YOU’re nOT.” You flinched at your own tone, cringing when you saw him smile proudly at you before cornering you against the wall again. You moved back until your back hit the wall, holding your breath when he raised his arms and placed them on the wall behind you.

“As much as I’d love to fuck you against the screen,” he huffed to himself, nudging your cheek with his nose until you turned your face to the side, “show everyone my good girl being so needy for me,” you shivered when you felt his lips touch your skin with feather-light kisses, “I’d rather have you all to myself...don’t want anyone else to see you princess.” Steve was so close to molding his lips with yours but then he noticed the way you seemed to react to the pet name and pulled back again. You sighed in annoyance and were about to cross your arms around his neck but he was quicker, taking both of your wrists in his hands and slamming them above you. 

“You like it when I call you princess?” Steve whispered near your ear and you swore you felt your heart skip a beat at the way he was manhandling you. And you weren’t sure what was turning you on more, the fact that he was unexpectedly strong or because he was much taller than you. Something about this normally shy man suddenly being commanding was definitely doing it for you. Steve noticed your far-away look and figured from the way you were reacting to him what you were probably thinking about. 

“What must I do to get your undivided attention princess? Hmm?” He let go of your wrists and whispered ‘good girl’ into your ears when you didn’t move them. 

“I- oh god,” you tried to respond to him but his wavering hands distracted you. He trailed his fingers down your back before pushing your lower back towards his solid form and you moaned when you felt how hard he was against your navel.

“Feel that princess? That’s how hard you make me...could barely keep it together in the studio.” He smiled when you furrowed your eyebrows at him in confusion. “Yeah, you’re not as subtle as you think Y/N. Every fucking time you lick your lips, fuck...drives me crazy.” You looked everywhere else but him, moaning when he grabbed your chin and turned it back to him. Shoving two of his fingers in your mouth, he made quick work of your pants and shoved his other hand inside your panties, his hardened expression instantly turning into a devilish smile when he realized just how wet you were.

“Oh fuck...you’re so wet princess. So wet for me. And all because I calculated some numbers in my head.” Steve was being cruel calling out your strange attraction to his intelligence, swallowing your moans until you felt your lips bruise. But you couldn’t care less at the moment, not when he was reciprocating your neediness and slowly easing two of his fingers inside your pussy.

“Y/N…” He whispered your name and you couldn’t hold back anymore, hands immediately grabbing onto his shoulders to keep you from falling. He kicked one of your feet to spread your legs and you fisted your fingers in his shirt when you felt him go deeper. 

“That’s right princess,” your knees buckled at the pet name again, and Steve chuckled before wrapping an arm around your back to hold you up. As soon as you made eye contact with him and saw the blush creeping down his neck, you threw your head back and convulsed around his fingers, forcing yourself to breathe when you realized he wasn’t going to slow down. Steve didn’t hold back, looking down at his hands before picking up the pace. You suddenly felt self-conscious at the wet sounds ringing through the room, and you wished he would stop so you didn’t die of embarrassment. But Steve seemed to enjoy the effect he was having on you and it wasn’t until you were begging him to stop that he finally slowed down and took his hands out of your pants. 

You watched as he sucked on his fingers and hummed in approval, not wasting any time and unbuckling his belt. You made quick work of your shoes and shoves your pants down your legs, about to pull down your panties when Steve grabbed your wrists to stop you.

“Leave them on.” It was such a simple request but you felt your panties becoming impossibly wetter. As he unzipped, his pants and lowered them far enough to take his cock out, you couldn’t help but drool at the sight of him. 

“Oh fuck,” you whispered before pressing yourself against him wantonly. 

“Be a good girl for me princess,” Steve pushed your panties to the side before rubbing his cock against your wet slit, his glasses fogging up as he breathed harshly and pushed himself against you, “ahh fuck...and don’t make a fucking sound.” You clasped your hands against your mouth to stop yourself from screaming his name, shutting your eyes tightly when you felt Steve’s cock twitch inside you.

“So tight princess...so wet and warm for me. Yes baby come on, open up for me...fucking take my cock all the way. Be a good princess and milk my dick,” he didn’t bother to wait, pulling out just a little before shoving his cock harshly inside you. You bit down hard on his neck to suppress your moans, and Steve hissed at the sudden action, thrusting into you and swearing when he felt you whimper in his arms. 

Before you knew it, Steve was leaning down and grabbing your ass, lifting you up against the wall before pounding mercilessly into you. You nuzzled into his neck, crying and praying his name the harder he plunged inside your pussy. He could feel you clenching violently around him and held back from screaming into the room. The tighter you fluttered around him, the more you felt him pulse with every pass of his cock against your walls. 

“So fucking good...better than anything I could have imagined princess. You going to let me have you again Y/N? Please, oh fuck fuck, shit..so goddamn tight...say it Y/N. Fucking say it.” 

“Yes, yes...right there. Whatever you want, just- please oh god..please I’m s- so close.”

“Go ahead baby, come on my cock. You’re such a good little princess...let me feel you come on my dick Y/N…’m gonna come so fucking deep inside you...send you back into the studio with my cum leaking into your panties. So perfect, ahh gahd. Come for me princess. Come on me, now!” He was as hysterical as you, his pace increasing with every word until you couldn’t feel anything but him, couldn’t hear anything but his hoarse voice growling into your ears and forcing an orgasm out of you. Within seconds, you were shaking against his chest, squeezing his cock and biting on his neck yet again as he thrust a few more times inside you before you felt hot spurts of cum painting your walls. Steve didn’t want to stop, finding the strength to fuck you through both of your orgasms until he couldn’t feel his knees anymore. 

Making sure your legs were crossed around his back, he took a few steps backward and fell on his couch, throwing his head back and sighing heavily before he felt you push off of his chest. 

You met his eyes and cursed yourself for feeling embarrassed all over again.

“I fucking needed that.” He smiled at you before pulling you back against him, softly kissing your lips before wiping away the sweaty hairs sticking on your skin.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and you thought he was probably just trying to find a way to let you go.

“So, map daddy huh?”

“Oh god please no.” You groaned and hid behind your hands, giggling nervously when he removed your hands from your face and laughed along with you.

“Not going to lie, I’m surprised by all this sudden attention. Never thought some old khakis and math skills would be behind my fame but...I guess things are changing.” He was drawing circles against your wrists and pinched them to get your attention. You finally looked into his eyes and saw the usual soft look you’ve grown to admire.

“As much as I’d love to sit here, I need to get ready for my shift.”

“Oh, yeah...sorry I didn’t-” You moved to get off of him but he held you back, making sure he held your attention before speaking the next words. 

“But we’re not done here.”

“We’re not?” Your surprised expression made him wish he didn’t have to work any time soon but he knew he

“Far from it...princess.”


End file.
